As it is known, arthrosis is an articular degenerative disease suffered by, mainly, middle age and elderly people, affecting the lumbar region, the neck, the knees, the hip and finger joints.
Arthrosis follows when degeneration of articular cartilage happens; whose degeneration may be caused by multiple causes and it is detected with the emergence of pain in the joints.
On the other hand, arthritis occurs as the chronic inflammation of a joint causing pain and implies a limitation of movements.
In both cases, when occurring in the joints of the fingers, the disease produces a deformation of the fingers which implies a functional impairment according to the degree of deformation.
Likewise, both diseases are treated, with the object of relieving their effects, with pharmacological and non-pharmacological measures, so that the pharmacological measures are based on taking analgesics and anti-inflammatories, while the non-pharmacological measures are based on, among others, performing physical exercise which improves blood circulation, as well as massaging.
Thus, exercise, walking or stretching, favors the remineralization and increases the blood circulation in the bones, while massaging the affected area activates circulation in a passive way favoring the nutrients arrival to the affected joints and, moreover, causes removal of waste substances that cause pain and inflammation.